


A Special Christmas || Extra Oneshot from Saved

by dreamsrighthand



Category: DreamWasTaken - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Special, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, Oneshot, Surprises, an extra christmas special chapter from my story Saved, i know its not christmas anymore this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsrighthand/pseuds/dreamsrighthand
Summary: You and Clay have been together for five years, having helped him through everything, from everyday problems to the big moment he did a face reveal to his fans a few months back. To try and make this Christmas special for him, you plan a surprise he won't forget.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Special Christmas || Extra Oneshot from Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick oneshot I guess, from Saved,, I posted this as a fun extra chapter that didn't relate to the plot at all, really because I wanted to do something for my readers for the holidays :)  
> Enjoy the festive Christmas story in March -

"Clay come on!" I shout across the house, waiting with the front door open, the cold air blowing past me and into the house. "We're going to miss our flight!"

"I'm coming!" he yells back.

I hear him stumble down the hall upstairs, bumping into the walls as he tries to slip his shoe on while walking.  
He appears at the top step, stomping his shoe on the rest of the way before making his way down to me.

He stops in front of me, smiling. "Let's get going."

I raise my brow, looking him up and down. "Clay, what are you forgetting?"

He thinks for a moment, mumbling a list. "Our bags are in the car, I have the keys, the neighbor is watching Patches, lights are off, all the windows are locked." he looks up at me. "What am I missing?"

"Your parents said it's freezing in Tennessee right now." I tell him, waiting for it to click. When it doesn't, I continue. "Why didn't you grab the jacket I put out for you on our bed?"

It finally registers and his eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Hang on."

He rushes back up the stairs, taking a minute before he's already back down. He pulls it over his long sleeve, sliding his arms into the brown coat.  
"Now I'm ready." he smiles.

I giggle, reaching out to adjust his coat, fixing it so it sits right.

"Thank you, Love." he says, grabbing both my hands with his as he leans down and kisses my lips.  
He pulls away, keeping one of our hands linked as we step outside.

I stuff my other hand in my pocket, keeping it out of the cold as I wait for him to lock the door behind us.

"I already started the car while you were putting your makeup on, so it should be warm in there." I tease him as we approach the car.

"Oh, hahaha. You're so funny tonight." Clay laughs sarcastically. "For your information, I was making sure we didn't forget anything.

"I know, I know." I laugh, both of us getting into the car. "Thank you for being _so_ responsible, especially when you forgot your coat."

He rubs his hands together to warm them up, putting them in front of the heater before shifting the car into drive. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last part, and take the compliment."

"Typical Dream."

" _Why_ do you keep calling me that?" he whines, glancing at me.

"You go by that name, don't you?" I say, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"Not to you, or anyone else in real life."

"Oh, so what should I call you besides Clay?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment, stopping the car at a red light. "Call me, the absolute love of your life, your other half, your soulmate." he responds dramatically, the traffic signal turning green.

"I like Dream." I say, shrugging.

He pouts. "But that's not special, everyone online calls me Dream. You have to have a name only you use."

I roll my eyes. "Okay big baby, but I do have things I call you."

"You call me blondie."

"See!" I cheer, reaching up to run my hands through his hair. "That ones cute, and I bet no one else calls you that."

"It's not even completely blond, and you're treating me like I'm five right now." he laughs, nudging my hand away from him.

"Aw, wittle baby Cway." I baby talk, leaning across the center console and pinching his cheeks.

"Hey, the roads are wet." he says, pushing my hands away from his face. "I don't wanna crash."

"Fine." I sigh before suddenly pulling my phone out of my jacket pocket. "Oh, look at this."

I scroll through my camera roll, looking for a specific picture. I grin as I find it, looking at the photo myself before turning my phone around to Clay can see it.  
The picture is of him as a toddler, a Santa hat on his head, just barely covering his eyes. In front of him is a present that he's viscously tearing into.

When he has time, he side glances and looks at the phone, furrowing his eyebrows. "How the hell did you get that picture?"

I smirk, swiping through a couple more I have. "Your mom sends them to me. Oh look, here's you being a 'little asshole' as your mom said."

I turn the phone back around to him, showing the picture of him and his older sister on Christmas morning, his younger siblings not born yet. In the photo, Clay is snatching and tearing into his older sisters present.

"She said you got mad because it was a doll, and not a soldier like you had wanted it to be." I laugh.

He groans, swatting my phone down. "I need to tell my mom to stop sending those to you."

"But I like them!" I complain.

I scroll through a bunch more photos as Clay drives us to the airport, messing with him by constantly showing him every one.

Clay parks and we run through the rain and into the airport, going through all the security checks before taking a seat in the waiting area, only a couple more minutes until our 10:30 pm flight.

We decided to go with a late night flight so we hopefully won't run into any fans. Since Clay did a face reveal earlier this year, it's been a little overwhelming in public, especially since he's actually pretty shy. I can tell he's flattered by all the attention but I know he gets flustered since they're face to face.

"I wish I had pictures of you when you were little." Clay sighs, wrapping his arm around my waist from my side.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "The only way that'll happen is if we visited. And I'm not even sure if I have pictures like those."

He looks down at me. "Why not? Your mom and dad didn't take pictures of you?"

"They were always so busy with work, they didn't have time to take them." I sigh. "And if we do have any, neither of them will be able to find time to send a bunch to my boyfriend they've met only once face to face."

"Oh that's right, my girl lived that spoiled rich childhood." he jokes, poking at my side.

I pick my head up of his shoulder, unable to hold back my light laughter as I shove his hand away. "Hey, I moved away and made my own money. Started from the ground up."

"That's right, and I'm very proud of you." he praises, still poking at me. "Still don't know why you moved to Florida from New York."

"Because I wanted to." I laugh, unable to keep his hands away from me for more than a few seconds.

Suddenly, a woman announces over the speakers that our flight is now boarding, saving me from Clay's constant attacks.

Soon enough, we're on the plane and in our seats, Clay getting the window seat so he can watch our plane fly over everything, and because he gets sick.

"It's only an hour and a half flight, you won't throw up." I tell him, trying to get comfortable in my seat.

"You get no say in this," he huffs. "you never get sick."

"I get sick of your attitude." I mumble, purposely saying it loud enough so he can hear.

"I do not have attitude." he mutters, crossing his arms.

I lie my head on his shoulder, hooking my arm with his. "Clay, you have more attitude than a sixteen year old girl."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

"So you admit you do have some attitude."

He looks down at me, an unamused expression on his face. "Don't you have sleeping to be doing?"

"Yes I do." I nod, closing my eyes. "Stop blabbing."

The two of us fall asleep on the plane, my head lying on his shoulder and his head lying on top of my head.

I wake up to Clay shaking me, getting me up since our plane landed.

I try my best to rub the sleep out of my eyes, picking up my phone and checking the time. It's only a couple minutes past twelve.

"Come on." Clay says quietly, everyone on the plane using hushed voices since it is midnight.

I yawn before standing up, Clay grabbing our carry-ons before we get off the plane and head to baggage claim.

"Who are we looking for?" I ask him, grabbing our luggage once it appears after a couple minutes.

"It's just my mom tonight." he responds, grabbing my hand and guiding me to the spot they set up to meet at. "My dad has work tomorrow so he's asleep, and my siblings are probably already sleeping too."

"Your mom is sweet." I smile before thinking into it more. "But shes also wild, and she comments a lot about the two of us, you know, _doing it_."

He laughs, smiling down at me before pulling out his phone to text his mom. "Yup. That's my mom, she's just making jokes though." he pauses for a moment, thinking it over. "I think."

He unlinks our hands to text his mom, halfway through, he gets a phone call from her.

"Hey mom." he greets her, and though the phone isn't on speaker, I can clearly hear her happily say hello back.

"We're at the spot, where are you?"

It's silent, his mom quieting down as she speaks so I can't hear anymore.

"Oh okay, we'll start heading that way." he responds, grasping my hand again to lead the way to her. "We'll see you in a minute, bye. Yes, I know, I love you too but I'll see you in literally thirty seconds."

He hangs up the phone as we make our way through the airport, and after a few seconds like Clay had said, we see her.

"Mom!" Clay calls, getting her attention.

She turns around and immediately brightens up at the sight of us.  
She has the same smile and eyes as Clay, his hair the only slight difference between them. Since his dad has brown hair, his hair is more of a dirty blond, but I still like calling him Blondie. He's definitely more of a mamas boy, but I just find that cute.

"Aw, my boy." she smiles, quickly pulling Clay into a hug, having to stand on her tippy toes while the blond bends down a bit for her. He lets go of my hand to hug her back.

She pulls away from him before reaching out for me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Our heights aren't far off, but I am taller than her.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh please," she waves, pulling away from me. "We've known you for- what is it, almost five years now? I tell you every time to drop the formality, you can call me Mom, or just Nichole."

I smile politely. "Okay, Nichole."  
Clay had asked me out just after new years when I was nineteen and he was twenty, and it's been almost five years since then. Clays now twenty five, and I'm twenty four, turning twenty five in a couple months.

"Dang, I was hoping you'd go with Mom." she frowns.

"Mom." Clay sighs.

"It's alright, I've already got four babies to call me Mom. And maybe a grand baby soon." she smirks at us.

My eyes widen and I wave my hands, Clay's eyes widening too as he shakes his head. I knew something like this was coming.

"Mom!" he exclaims.

"Oh, n-no ma'am." I struggle to get out, a blush spreading across my cheeks. "We don't want that right now."

She smiles. "You two are so smart, I know you won't jump into anything. I was only halfway joking."

I let out a breath of relief, my heart pounding, even at the thought of the many more comments she'll make.

Clay thankfully changes the subject. "We should get home, we're pretty tired and I'm sure you are too."

He grasps my hand again, the three of us walking through the airport and outside to the car.

I immediately tense up at the freezing air, snow lightly falling down and onto my hair.

Clay pulls both of our hands into his pocket, our other hands having to suffer and stay out in the cold weather to carry our luggage.

"Aren't you glad I reminded you to put that jacket on Clay?" I tease after seeing him tense from the cold too.

He rolls his eyes. "Yes, thank you."

Nichole smiles at us as we get to the car. "What would you have done without her these last years?"

"You would've died playing your video games all day with no one to remind you to get off." I joke, getting in the front after Clay opened the door for me.

"Ugh," Clay groans, getting in the backseat once he finished putting our bags in the front. "You act like I don't have to get you off your computer sometimes either."

"You two are such nerds." his mom comments, laughing at her self.

I giggle, knowing she's not wrong. But I wouldn't say nerd, maybe just gamers, Clay is way better with all the electronics than I am.

Nichole plays Christmas music on a low volume the whole fifteen minute drive to their house, the car warm and silent.

It's comfortable just staring out the window, watching as the streetlights pass by, and soon enough we start driving by houses. I look at all the beautifully decorated houses as they go by, all the lights shining.

We finally pull into their driveway and get out. It truly does feel like Christmas as I look up at their decorated house, the brightly lit up tree inside visible through the front window, and the snow falling down around us.

"It looks gorgeous Mrs- I mean Nichole." I say in amazement, my breath visible in front of me.  
I never get tired of the view of their house, even after years of seeing it.

I never got to decorate my house like this with my dad, or the inside with my mom. They were always too busy to do too much, so it was always very minimal. They always got off work somewhat earlier to decorate one day, the tree was the only thing we really took our time on.

"It does look amazing, huh." she smiles. "Drista and Henry helped Jim out here. And Heather helped me with the inside."

"Heather got here before me huh." Clay huffs. It's like this every Christmas, Clay hopes to finally get here before his older sister does, but we've never been able to beat her.

"You're too slow, Clay." his mom smiles, rubbing her hands up her arms to warm herself. "Let's get inside, it's cold out here."

Clay and I follow behind her through the garage door and into the warm, gingerbread scented house.

We walk past the living room, admiring the way everything is decorated as we pass.

"You two know where your room is, I'll see you both in the morning, goodnight." Nichole whispers, smiling as she kisses Clays cheek then mine before heading to her room for the night.

Heading upstairs, I notice that the entire house is decorated, downstairs and upstairs.  
Though the majority of everything is in the main rooms, there are smaller Christmas decorations everywhere else too.

As we walk down the hall, Clay stops in front of his younger siblings rooms, peeking the door open to Drista's room first before Henry's. After at least seeing them, he gently shuts the door so they don't wake up.

I walk into the familiar room at the end of the hall, having stayed here with Clay many times before. It's his old room that his parents never changed, letting him use it anytime he wants to come over since there's already a guest room downstairs.

I sigh, dropping my bags on the floor before heading to his drawer, pulling open the bottom one and finding all the spare clothes I've left here.

Ditching my own clothes, I change into one of his long sleeved shirts and a pair of my shorts while he uses the bathroom and when he walks back in, I'm already lying in bed, waiting for him.

Clay quickly changes, choosing to sleep without a shirt on even with how freezing it is.  
He turns the light off then slides in beside me, pulling the blankets up and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulls me up against him, my head lying against his chest and his chin on top of my head.

"Your hands are cold." he whispers, feeling my hands against him.

I rub my hands together to warm them up. "You're the one sleeping without a shirt on."

He laughs lightly. "I thought you liked when I didn't wear a shirt."

I hum, getting comfortable again. "This is different, it's cold out."

"Well you're in shorts, so I'd say we're even."

I nod my head, agreeing with him as I shut my eyes.

"Goodnight, Y/n." Clay mutters, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight, Clay." I mumble back, sleep taking over.

__________  
  


I purposely wake up earlier the next morning, wanting to get up before Clay.

I sneakily crawl out of Clays grasp, the mission proving to be difficult with how tightly he was holding onto me.

Once I'm out of bed, I quietly move around the room, changing into comfortable clothes for the day. Not caring that I'll be looking bum in sweats and one of Clays hoodies thats big on me.

After washing up in the bathroom, I leave the room, making sure to shut the door before going downstairs.

I get into the kitchen, being greeted by Drista and Henry. As Henry's face lights up, getting out of his chair and running up to me, I quickly glance at the time; 9:03 am. I should have a couple hours before Clay wakes up, he always sleeps in till about one whenever he can.

"Y/n!" the little boy laughs, hugging my torso since that's as high as he can reach.

I grin, leaning down to pick him up so I can actually give him a hug. "Hey little man, why are you up so early?"

"To see you of course!"

I can't help but laugh, walking further into the kitchen. "Don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite." I whisper in Henry's ear. It's not true but it's not false either, I love all of Clay's siblings like they're my own. The ones I never got to have.

"I heard that." Drista mumbles, rolling her eyes as she takes a bite of her cereal.

I put Henry down, walking over to her and pulling her into a big annoying hug. "I was kidding you know. _Obviously_ Clay's my favorite."

"Another lie? How dare you Y/n." Drista gasps. "It's okay to let them all know you like me the most."

"I have no favorites."

"You can keep telling yourself that." she says before suddenly eyeing me. "Where are you going?"

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere?" I ask, acting like I totally didn't plan to leave for a couple hours while Clay's still asleep.

"We'll you look a little dressed up, not a lot obviously, but enough to go out into the cold. And I know for a fact you would still be lying upstairs with my big brother if you weren't going somewhere."

I simply stare at her, my eyebrows raised in shock. "Wow, you're good."

"I know." she smirks, sweeping her shoulder blade length blonde hair out of her face. "Now spill."

I tap my chin, leaning against the counter. I don't want to tell her exactly what my plan is because I know she'll say something to Clay. "Let's just say I'm doing some last minute Christmas shopping."

"But where are you goin-" I cut her off by clapping my hands and interrupting her.  
"Welp, I wanna be back before Clay wakes up. Where's your mom?"

Drista points behind me, and as I turn around I see her walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Nichole." I smile, leaning back against the counter. "Could I ask a favor?"

"You may." she smiles, going through the cabinets to make herself her usual cup of morning tea.

"Could I borrow a car for a couple hours?" I hopefully ask.

"Oh, of course." she nods. "Can I ask why you'll be going out, especially without Clay?"

I glance at Drista who's listening intently, knowing I'll be telling her mom the truth. I lean towards Nichole, lowering my voice. "Remember that surprise for Clay I texted you about?"

"Oh yes!" she realizes. "I do remember that! Do you need to set everything up?"

I nod. "Yup. I know it's in a couple days, but we rented it for a long time so it's just waiting for someone to go there."

I hear Drista huff behind me after not getting enough details about what's happening. I turn around and stick my tongue out, blowing a raspberry before turning around as Nichole hands me a set of keys.

"You should get going." she tells me. "I know you want to get back before Clay's up. And those bags you sent here are already in the car."

"Thank you so much Nichole." I say, giving her a quick hug before heading towards the front door.

"Be careful out there dear!" she calls out from the kitchen, poking her head around to corner. "The roads are slippery."

"I'll be careful!" I assure her, slipping my shoes on and grabbing my small bag before heading outside into the cold.

"Oh God, why is it so cold." I mutter to myself, cautiously speed walking to the car.

I get in and start the engine, blasting the heater before pulling out of the driveway. Since I know the area fairly well, I don't need navigation to get to the store, but I will need it for my next destination.

I make the trip into the store a quick one, only needed to buy a couple things before rushing back out to the car, putting all my bags in the back seat.

This time, I type the address into google maps and look at how long it should take me; only about an hour, which isn't too bad. I'll have plenty of time to drop the stuff off, set the place up a bit, then leave.

Putting the car in drive, I pull out of my parking spot and start the drive.

After about an hour like my navigation said, I pull into a long driveway, a large log cabin sitting at the end of the pathway.  
I get out of the car, staring up at the place in amazement. This is going to be such a great Christmas, especially for Clay.

About a month and a half ago I planned this whole thing. Rent out a large cabin surrounded by trees and snow, decorate the place so it's nice and festive, invite all of Clay's friends, then surprise him.

"Oh my gosh, I'm the best girlfriend ever." I praise myself, grinning and excitedly running up to the front door, forgetting the bags in the car for a moment.

When I open the door, the temperature stays the same. It's as cold inside as it is outside, which is something I'll definitely need to change.  
But the place looks amazing already, after walking through the entry way, there's a large living room with a high ceiling, a wooden balcony that looks over the room from the second floor. There's a large Christmas tree already in the house like I had asked for, and a large fireplace, the guy I'm renting this from telling me all the wood is out back in a pile.

There's a large dining table to my right, and the kitchen is up ahead, the ceiling lowering once you step into the kitchen.  
There's a couple rooms and bathrooms downstairs, but upstairs is where the majority of them are.

I race up the stairs, excitedly getting to the top and seeing a large lounge as the main room, a big Tv on the wall and couch sitting around the area. It'll be a perfect place for all of us to sit and play games on the playstation Nick said he'd bring.

On one side of the room, there's a hall that leads to more bedrooms and bathrooms, and on the other side it's the exact same thing.

And finally, there's one more set of stairs that leads up to the third floor. It's just a separate bedroom, but it's a bit larger than the others, there's more space and there's a large window across the room that looks out over the snow covered trees and ground.

We've all made a compromise that since I did put the most money into doing all this, Clay and I get this room. Since that is fair, and the other rooms are still big, they all agreed.

"Okay," I mumble to myself. "You don't have much longer so let's decorate this bitch up and bit."

I rush back down the sets of stairs and back out to my car, almost falling on the slippery pathway.

I make a couple trips in and out of the house, bringing some groceries inside first, then the decorations I had bought, and finally the presents for our friends.  
Clay and I had gotten them back in Florida before we came here, what he doesn't know is that instead of shipping them to all his friends around the world, I shipped them to his parents house, along with the gifts for his family.

Looking up at the un decorated tree, I decide against putting the presents right under it. Hopefully that'll temp everyone to not open them while they finish decorating, since I won't be here when they all get here.

The plan for them is to all try to get here the same day, which is tomorrow, and finish decorating the house and tree, something I can't do because I'd be with Clay most of the time.

I set the temperature higher for now, needing to set and reminder for myself to turn it off before I leave. The others can suffer in the cold for a bit when they get here like I did.

I grab some lights out of one of the big boxes or decorations I have, and start putting it up.  
I put on Christmas music as I go, and before I know it my alarm goes off.

Having spent an hour here already, I set my stuff down and go turn off the heater. I leave all the boxes here so everyone can use this stuff to decorate while I'm gone.

Making sure I have everything, I leave, making sure to lock the front door and leave a spare key under the mat. It's a pretty basic and obvious spot but it's fine, almost no one comes around here.

I get in the car and take one last glance at the house before leaving.

Once I get back to Clay's parents house at around 12:30, I park the car and rush inside, snow just starting to fall again.

Taking my shoes off and setting my stuff down, I try to listen for Clay. But thankfully it sounds like he's still sleeping.

I peek in the kitchen, seeing Heather tiredly sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, I think, in front of her. Henry and Nichole are in the room too, sitting on the couch watching the tv.

"Good morning." she mumbles, waving to me.

I wave back, saying a quick morning before heading upstairs to Clay's room.

I gently open his door, peering inside before stepping in as I see him still passed out.

Laughing to myself lightly, I make my way to the bed, going under the covers before hugging him tightly.

He shifts at my touch, taking a moment to realize it's me before he wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Why're you so cold?" he mumbles, frowning while keeping his eyes closed. "Did you go somewhere?"

I sigh, not having thought of that. "Yeah, just for a bit."

He opens his eyes, his groggy green eyes staring into my own. "Why didn't you take me with you?" he pouts.

I can't help but giggle. "I'm sorry. I'll take you next time, we can go together."

"Where did you even go?"

"Just the store." I tell him, which isn't _really_ a lie.

He furrows his brows. "You feel really cold though, like you've been outside for a little bit."

"The store was pretty cold, I'm not sure why." I fake groan, acting like I had a miserable time at the store.

"Hey! Stop making out you two!" Drista suddenly yells after bursting open the door, startling the two of us.

"Drista!" Clay shouts, sitting up in bed. "We're not making out you dummy!"

She glares at Clay. "I'm not a dummy! You're the dummy!"

"Why are you in my room?!"

Drista laughs sarcastically. "You're not here all year, this isn't your room!"

Clay points at the front of the door at a sign he made when he was younger and still lived here. "Yeah, it is my room. See it says ' _Clay's room, keep out Drista_ '!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just a dummy who doesn't know how to read!" she shoots back, her tone starting off soft before becoming aggressive towards the end.

I can't help but laugh, Drista's comebacks are the best sometimes, and the fact that Clays paper sign specifically says her, adds to it. She was making trouble for Clay even when she was just eight.

"What are you two yelling about?!" Nichole shouts from downstairs. "Knock that shit off and get down here!"

I cover my mouth with my hand, holding back my laughter.

"Sorry mom!" Clay shouts, still glaring at his younger sister.

Drista lowers her voice so only the three of us can hear. "Mamas boy." she smirks at him before running downstairs.

"Ugh," Clay groans, throwing himself back on the bed. "I couldn't handle her at age seven, how do I handle her at age sixteen?"

"I thought you were her favorite." I say, still sitting up as I look down at him.

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I am. But that just means she makes fun of me the most."

I laugh, getting up and out of bed again. "We should go, your mom wants us downstairs."

I'm the first one out, Clay lagging behind to put a shirt on before coming downstairs to join the rest of us around the coffee table, cups of hot chocolate in front of everyone.

Clay sits crisscross on the floor beside me, yawning as his mom reaches under the table and pulls out the board game Clue, Clay and Drista groaning in disappointment. Henry just watching since he doesn't know how to play.

I raise my brow, glancing at the game then up to Nichole. "This isn't really a Christmas game."

"Oh it'll be fine." she waves, starting to set everything up. "I want to play this game, so we're playing it."

"But this game sucks!" Drista complains, dramatically falling against Clays shoulder.

The blond crosses his arms. "Yeah, one of you three wins every time. It's no fair." he says, pointing at me, his mom, and Heather.

"Life's not fair Clay." Nichole responds simply. "You two just need to step up your game. Use those heads of yours."

"Aw, what happened to Dream with over a hundred IQ?" I tease.

"He's long gone." Clay sighs before glaring at me. "And I told you to stop calling me Dream."

"Win a game of Clue and maybe I will."

"Fine." he huffs, picking his character. "Watch me."

_____  
  


Yeah, out of the two hours we kept playing that game Clay or Drista never won. Every time Nichole or I would suggest we play a different game, one that they can enjoy too, they both refused, wanting to play till someone other than us two won.

I excuse myself for a minute during a game, the phone beginning to ring.

I walk into a separate room, making sure Clay didn't follow me before answering the group call with Nick and George.

"Have you been to the cabin yet?" Nick asks immediately, curiosity getting the better of him, causing him to forget to greet me.

"Hello to you too Nick." I mutter sarcastically. "But yeah, I saw it. It looks great, everyone will love it."

"And he doesn't have a clue?" George questions.

"Nope."

"Okay, good." George nods. "I'm glad you're doing this for him, I know he really stepped out of his comfort zone this year. So this'll be fun."

"Of course." I smile. "You guys are all his friends, it'd be great for all of you to be together, so don't miss your flight tomorrow."

"We won't." Nick laughs. "Anyways, we just wanted to check up on everything. You should get back to Clay or something before he gets suspicious."

I nod, agreeing with him. I definitely don't want Clay pestering me with questions or snooping on my phone and finding the texts with everyone else.

"Make sure everyone else knows what to do, okay?" I tell them, trusting they'll get everything else organized.

"Yes ma'am." Nick salutes.

George simply nods, each of us saying goodbye before ending the call.

I head back into the living room and sit back down next to Clay, who asks me who I was talking to.

"It was just my oldest friend from New York." I lie. "She called to wish me and you a Merry Christmas."

"Oh, cool." he mutters, too focused on the game in front of him to think anything of it.

Clue ends up getting boring, none of us having fun since Clay and Drista started to cheat, sharing cards with each other. This eventually led to them both winning, so at least were done with Clue.

We pack the game up, playing a few more different ones before it gets a little darker outside and it's already 5:30.  
We switch to watching movies, and halfway through one, Clay's dad gets back home. He disappears for a couple minutes before joining everyone on the couch.

I lazily lay against Clay, my eyelids drooping shut every few seconds. He wraps an arm around me, holding me close to him as he watches the movie.

I wake up to Nichole standing up and clapping excitedly. Glancing at the tv screen, I see it's off, the movie having ended a couple minutes ago.

"Let's do some presents." she smiles.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Drista cheers, her and Henry getting up and racing back into the living room and to the tree. Heather follows after them, making sure they don't start digging into stuff before.

Clay frowns. "Why don't we just do them tomorrow on Christmas eve?"

She glances at me, not wanting to say too much and spoil anything.

I look up at Clay. "I have a surprise for you and we'll be going tomorrow."

This confuses him even more. "We're leaving?"

His dad chuckles, leaning over to pat his sons shoulder. "I've learned to just roll with whatever they tell us." he says before getting up and going into the living room.

"See," I grin. "Just roll with it tomorrow."

I get up, pulling on Clay's arm to get him off the couch and into the living room, everyone now waiting on us.

We pass around presents, Clay and I getting something for each of them. I get passed two presents and Clay gets passed four. It is his own family, so that's fair.

We start opening our gifts, thanking everyone after seeing what's under the wrapping paper. Soon enough, all the presents for each other are gone.

Henry and Drista try grabbing one of the presents that's from their parents out from under the tree, quickly getting their hands swatted at.

"Thank you so much you guys." I smile, setting down my gifts to hug Nichole.

Henry pulls me into a hug right after, thanking me for the action figure Clay and I bought him.

I start talking to him about it, listening intently as he goes on about the background of the guy, showing me how he can bend his arms and legs.  
He suddenly lets out a big yawn, which doesn't go unnoticed by his mom.

As Clay and Jim pick up the bow and wrapping paper trash, Nichole gets up and tells Henry to get to bed, the rest of us being told not long after.

Clay tells me to head up while he finishes cleaning up. I wave goodnight to everyone before heading up to Clays room.

I quickly change and jump into bed, the sheets are cold on my legs since I'm wearing shorts again, along with one of Clay's hoodies.

I'm already half asleep by the time Clay gets upstairs, tiredness hitting me fast. The blond takes a moment before he finally gets in bed with me, lying on his back and pulling me towards him to lay on his chest, his hand gently scratching my back as I fall asleep.

It's much easier to fall asleep now, the soft and rhythmic beating of Clay's heart right beside my ear, making me calm down quick.

__________  
  


"Have fun you two!" Nichole waves to us as we head out the front door, our bags coming with us this time.

"Not too much fun you freaks." Drista comments, smirking as she waves slightly.

"Make sure Clay doesn't end up dying anytime soon." Heather says, laughing to herself.

Clay rolls his eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you."

I get in the driver seat, waving to the four of them before pulling out of the driveway after Clay gets in the car.

"So," he starts after a silent moment of driving. "where are you taking me?"

I'm glad the drive was pretty simple and straightforward so I won't have to use my navigation to get there this time.

"You'll see when we get there." I reply.

He reaches over the center console and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers.

It begins to snow again as we turn into the more woods part of the drive, making everything twenty times more scary than it already is. The night also adds to it, since we're not able to see far past the trees, only the space lit up by our headlights visible.

"Oh my God." Clay says, squeezing my hand. "Are you taking me out here to kill me?"

"Hm," I hum, pretending to think about it. "You might be giving me some ideas."

"I love my life way too much." he fake cries. "I have a girlfriend back at home, she's mean sometimes but I love her anyways."

"Hey!" I gasp, lightly smacking his chest. "I'm too nice to you."

"You're very kind." he agrees, connecting our hands again. "So you should tell me where we're going, because this is just creepy now."

"I said you'll see when we get there." I tel him again. "It'll ruin the surprise."

When we get closer, I pray that George got my message that said we'll be there soon and to turn off the lights, or else the surprise would be kinda blown.

I sigh, which Clay thankfully doesn't notice as the cabin comes into view and the lights are off, making it look like no ones there.

I pull into the driveway, the whole area empty since everyone else just used an Uber to get here, no one else even having a car.

"We're here." I grin, turning off the car and getting out.

"Whoa." Clay says in awe, looking up at the large cabin, ignoring the snow that's falling in his hair.

He turns back to me excited, rushing up and grabbing my arms. "For real?"

I nod, taking his hand in mine as we walk up to the front door, Clay still taking his time to look around.

Before we can get up to the front door, he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "So we get this place all to ourselves on Christmas?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, a large smile on my face which he thankfully can't see. "Oh yeah, we should take a look at the inside though."

I loudly and obnoxiously mess with the keys, jiggling the lock a few times to let everyone know that we're here, if it wasn't obvious already.

As soon as we walk through the door, all the Christmas lights flick on, everyone jumping into view and shouting Merry Christmas.

Clay jumps, definitely not expecting this. He puts his hand over his heart, his eyes wide as he looks around the room at everyone.

He calms down, a large smile growing on his face once he sees all his friends.

Nick and George walk up to him first, pulling him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas dude." Nick grins, handing him a Santa hat so he can match the theme; Santa hats, elf hats, and reindeer antlers. Everyone also wearing an ugly Christmas sweater.

Soon, everyone else approaches and greets us; Karl, Niki, Wilbur, Tommy, Toby, Alex, Dave, Eret, Zak, Darryl, Becca, Floris, Luke, and Schlatt.

"What're you all doing here?" Clay asks after saying hello, still a bit shocked.

"Y/n called all of us and set this up." Wilbur explains.

He turns to me. "Really? You did all this?"

I laugh. "I mean, I just called everyone and asked if they wanted to get together here. They decorated the place and-"

I'm cut off as he suddenly wraps me in a big hug, squeezing me tightly. I lift my arms up as far as they could go to hug him back.

"You're stuck with us for the next couple days man." Alex laughs, slapping Clays back.

The blond lets go of me, turning back around to face our friends. He smiles at them, running his hand through his hair. "This is- I just can't believe you're all here."

"You better start believing." George tells him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Because we're about to have the best party of the year."

"Wow George." Tommy chuckles. "Never heard that shit out of you."

Toby punches Tommy's arm, glaring at him for cursing unnecessarily. "Watch your mouth dude."

"Parties already started George." Becca scoffs, lifting her can of alcohol. "We don't wait for the two love birds."

"We weren't _supposed_ to start with the drinking." Nick scolds, turning to Schlatt. "I told you to watch her."

Schlatt lifts his hands up. "Hey, I don't know how she got that."

"Let's just start this thing." Dave says in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah!" everyone else cheers, excitedly splitting up. Some of us move to the couch to take a seat by the fire and in front of the giant Christmas tree.

The others head into the kitchen, grabbing drinks and food from the fridge and cabinets.

I sit on the floor my arms leaning on the coffee table, a drink in my hand as I laugh along with the others.

Everyone's voices soon drown out as I focus my attention on Clay, watching him burst out laughing between George and Nick on the couch.  
My heart flutters at the sight and sound, his laughter the only thing I care to hear right now.

I lazily lean my head against my palm, thinking about how happy he is right now, surrounded by friends he's known for years.

"Y/n!" Nick shouts, giggling, our little group separated from the others. "Go put the outfit on."

I glare at him, the alcohol in all our systems taking affect. "I'm not putting that fucking thing on."

"Yeah, do it Y/n." Luke laughs beside Nick, Karl nodding along with them.

"No!" I shout, a blush rising on my cheeks.

"Do it for Clay." Eret tells me, nodding towards the blond that's talking on the couch with some of the others. "Have some confidence girl."

"It's not about confidence, I have plenty of that." I huff crossing my arms. "I just don't want to."

"I'll give you twenty dollars." Luke replies.

I glance at him, sighing. "Fine."

I get up, walking towards the stairs.

"I threw it in your room!" Nick calls out, earning the middle finger from me.

I get upstairs, looking around before spotting the bag. I huff, snatching it before taking the outfit out, holding it up in front of me while looking in the mirror.

It's nothing too bad, just something that shows a good amount of skin. It's a Santa themed outfit, a shorter red skirt with fluffy white material around the edges. The skirt goes with a cropped spaghetti strapped tank top that has the same design.

I put the hat on my head, crossing my arms as I look into the mirror.

I sigh, shaking my head and putting my face in my hands.  
"This is so stupid." I mumble to myself.

I head downstairs, my hands clenched at my sides.

"She really did it!" Nick cheers, causing our groups attention to go to me.

I hurry down the rest of the way before getting to them, sticking my hand out to Luke. "Give me my money."

He laughs, digging in his pocket before taking twenty dollars out, putting it in my hand.

"You look pretty!" Karl compliments, Eret agreeing with him.

"Whoa Karl," Nick gasps. "She has a boyfriend already. Which- Clay!" he suddenly shouts across the room, getting the blonds attention.

He looks up, his eyes looking from Nick to me standing beside him, his eyes widening a bit and a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh, get it girl!" Becca shouts, shoving Clay's shoulder so he gets up. "Get her dumbass."

Clay gets up, crossing the room to grasp my hand. I blush, glancing sideways as he looks at me.

"Wow, you look.."

"Silly? I know, but Luke gave me twenty-"

"Hot." he interrupts me.

"I- What." I breath, looking up at him before laughing.

Clay shrugs. "I'm just telling the truth. Come on."

He pulls me back towards the couch, the two of us sitting down as we talk with the others, Clay sitting further back on the couch, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. My stomach tingles at the feeling of his fingertips just barely touching my skin.

Becca or Niki sometimes bringing up my outfit and how good I look in it, but other than that it's just more alcohol talk.

It turns midnight and soon everyone becomes tired, our energy drained for the day.

Clay brings me upstairs to our room, everyone stumbling to their own rooms.

I stumble around, far drunker than Clay since he drank less than me.  
He lays me down on our bed, digging through my bag for pajamas to wear.

Clay quickly changes me out of the outfit, putting me in something more comfortable before tucking me into bed. It takes a few moments before he gets in bed too, holding me from behind.

I turn over, suddenly pulling Clays face towards mine. I kiss his lips, my heart racing as he deepens it.

I pull away, panting. "Merry Christmas Clay. I love you."

He grins, pecking my lips one last time. "Merry Christmas Y/n. I love you too."

We fall asleep together, Clay's head resting against my back.

__________

The next few days seem to fly by, Christmas morning everyone had a harder time waking up. We eventually did, far later in the day before we all exchange presents.

We mess around, playing board games or Jackbox on the playstation, having to take turns and swap out the losers so we can all play.  
The games become more and more inappropriate as we drink again, the answers starting to be less clever and more about dumb topics.

Or we would all go outside to mess around in the snow, having a snowball fight or even finding sleds inside one of the cabins closets.

But, all fun must come to and end. The week we had together was soon over with and it was time for everyone to head back home, the holiday over.

We all say our goodbyes, everyone leaving the cabin in separate Ubers or even having flights together.

Soon it's just me, Clay, Nick, and George left standing in front of the cabin, large warm jackets on to protect us from the snow and cold wind.

I sigh, my hands in my pockets. "I had a lot of fun."

"I did too." George nods.

Nick laughs. "It was crazy but I had a great time with all of you."

Clay puts one arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. "Thank you for getting all this together. I know this wasn't just for me, so I wanna say thank you from everyone else too."

"Yeah, thanks for getting us all together Y/n." Nick grins, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smile. "You guys were Clays friends before mine, but I feel so close to all of you. I loved spending all this time with everyone."

The other three nod in agreement.

"It was stressful sometimes, but it was worth it to see you guys all so happy for Christmas."

Clay leans over and kisses my lips, pulling back and smirking up at his friends. "You two gonna come say hi to my family?"

"Hell yeah!" Nick cheers, racing to the car. "Your mom is the best dude."

George and Clay run after him, racing to the car as I walk to it slowly, already knowing I'm getting the front seat.

"We have to do this again next year." Nick comments once I get in the car.

The boys already start excitedly planning something for next year, but I only listen to them talk, smiling as I watching the snow fall down outside the car, coating the ground with a fresh white powder.

This was definitely a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I had literally no idea where to put this... I didn't want it in the middle of Saved ,, anyways leave kudos :)


End file.
